Something Wicked
by LadyTorture
Summary: What happens when Calypso, a unique mutant within a secretive organization comes into contact with the Sabretooth known as Victor Creed? Will he accept the offer of a job, or kill the woman where she stands? And why does she look so familiar. Slow burn. Victor/OC


_**A/N: Hello! While this is my first time publishing a fanfiction, it's not my first rodeo in composing them. I've written plenty, just never had the courage or nerve to actually put it out in the world. Obviously I sadly do not own any characters you recognize, just my little ol' originals. I'm also bumping the X-Men Origins movie to modern day. Reviews are always welcome, including the negative. I cant get better as a writer if I ignore my mistakes. Thank you all, and please make sure to enjoy the story**_

* * *

It was the loud, echoing sounds of the blades from a nearby helicopter that pulled the woman from her thoughts, and she glanced back at it. A few men were stepping out just as the machine began to whirl down, signaling that they planned to stay for awhile. Her attention was drawn from it, taking a few steps forward towards the massive pile of rubble. There were no signs of the people left behind.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, her gloved hand pressed against the small button on the device around her neck.

"Section, secure line, copy," She paused, waiting until she heard a crackled voice from the other end. "Calypso, ID number 6192290. Targets are no longer at the current location. Searching rubble to see if there are survivors."

Not having to wait long for a response, Caly didn't force herself to hold back the eye roll.

"_Refrain until Reid gets there. Touch down in 5, copy"_

"Affirmative, over."

The line went dead and the woman let out a loud breath in annoyance. It was clear that no one was left alive, yet Reid insisted on checking for himself.

Pressing her hands against the tactical belt snug around her curvy waist, her blue eyes shifted from person to person. This was not how she wanted to spend one of the few and far between days off she had. Here Calypso was, on Three Mile Island trying to find Major Stryker and his team. Or at least, whoever was left from his team.

The signal of a chopper coming in caused her to turn around, watching as it set down and out came Reid, head of the Search and Destroy sector of a private security group called Section. They were soldiers for hire, and the best around. The company was compiled of humans and mutants alike, and most within the secretive organization tended to turn a blind eye to the mutants they worked alongside.

Perhaps they realized that sometimes it was better to bite your tongue, rather than have it cut out.

"Well, what do we have?" Reid questioned Calypso and she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Exactly what you see, sir. So far, we've turned up nothing. Computers have been wiped clean, scientists killed, and some soldiers who looked like they got into a fight with a razor." She responded, adjusting her stance as she crossed her arms.

He gave a curt nod of his head. "What happened here?"

"No idea yet. Was waiting for you to arrive before I found out."

"Well," Reid paused, a look of impatience morphing his features. "go on."

Pursing her lips softly, Calypso pulled off her glove and bent down, picking up some of the dirt between her fingers before placing it in her mouth. Her pupils dilated and she closed her eyes, allowing for the images that appeared in her minds eye to flow into her. Pressing her hand to the khaki pants she wore once the scenes finished playing out, the brunette cleaned her hand of the dirt before slipping her hand back inside her glove.

"Stryker isn't here anymore, nor is the mutant he created." Shaking her head she stood back up. "The intel we have on the two brothers is good. They were here, fighting against whatever Stryker created before going their own ways. They can't be far."

Pausing briefly, she glanced at her boss before finishing. "I'm sure if we split into two teams, we could catch up with them."

The whole point of seeking out the remaining members of Team X was to offer them a job within Section. No matter how many times the mutant woman told them it was pointless, Reid and the others insisted on continuing to seek them out.

"No," Reid began before turning on his heel and headed back to the helicopter, "you go after the sabretooth. We'll look for the other brother, and Calypso,"

The older man paused, sliding into the seat of the helicopter he arrived in and pulled down his aviators enough for their eyes to connect.

"I do want him alive."

She snorted, rolling her eyes and giving a soft shake of her head. Of course he wanted them alive. Everything they had been doing for the past year would be pointless should they die.

"They can't die, remember?" She retorted back, a snarky undertone to her words.

Either the blades starting up drowned out her response, or Reid chose to ignore it as he slid the door closed on the air craft. Either way, Calypso was correct in her statement.

It seemed that no matter how long or how hard she tried to convince her boss that it just wasn't worth it to find them, he pushed back. They were poking bears in her opinion, and if they weren't careful, they'd get poked back.

Rubbing at her eyes in annoyance of the colored contacts she wore, Calypso reached behind her to pull out the map from her belt and opened it up. She could easily find Creed, regardless of his ability to move quickly over a short distance. Her mutant abilities aided in that. First, however, she needed to try and figure out just which exactly direction he went.

After a quick assessment of the map, and the area she believed he would go, Caly folded up the paper and placed it back in her belt. Glancing around she sought out Snow, another mutant who worked within the organization and one of her closest friends.

The two had been adopted together by someone within Section. They were test subjects, the company believing that children who grew up with military and combat training could easily be molded into a loyal solider. They weren't entirely wrong and weren't counting on the fact that the pair would be mutants. Hell, the only person she remembered in her life had been her father before Section took her and she did her best to forget him.

Spotting the white haired man, she whistled for him and he jogged over, adjusting the AR-15 from one shoulder to the other.

"I need you to turn your comm to channel 5. I'm going out to find Creed." Calypso spoke quietly, looking down at the radio on her waist to adjust it.

"By yourself?" Snow questioned, canting his head to the side with a concerned look painted across his face.

"Mmhm. Reid insisted." She paused, looking up at him from her 5'2 stature. "There's no way we'd get by with limited casualties if we took a team out. Better to lose one than ten."

Snow shook his head and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Raising her hand she stopped him and stepped to the side, going in the direction in which he came.

"Don't. I'll be just fine. He can come willingly, or I'll tranq his ass and bring him in. The island isn't that big."

"Caly, this is stupid." Snow hissed at her, quickly following behind her. "Reid is going to get you killed with his need to have a perfect team."

Deep down, Calypso knew that he was right. The team was already an almost perfect unit with a high success rate. Adding a loose canon like Creed, or even his brother, meant that there was always going to be an air around them that reeked of the unexpected. In truth, she was the best option to go after him. All the others would just get killed in the process. At least she had a chance to come out alive.

She also omitted the fact that it didn't matter how many tranquilizers she had in her gun; Creed wasn't going to go down. There was no point in making him worry even more.

"You're right," She stopped, turning around to place a hand on his shoulder and an easy smile slipped across her full lips, "but Creed also doesn't know who he's about to fuck with."

"Just because you've memorized his file doesn't mean shit and you know it. He's unpredictable. Fucking crazy. At least let me come with you."

"Those weren't the orders." Caly retorted back before walking away from his still form. "Don't wait up for me, honey."

She could joke all she wanted. It didn't stop the pounding of the mutants heart within her chest at the idea of going head to head with the man they called Sabretooth.


End file.
